Clue
by PenguinSheep
Summary: AU, PWP - Because sometimes, Haru thinks Lucia needs a restraining order.


**Title:** Clue

**Fandom: **Rave

**Author: **schyra

**Warning:** Smut, PWP, AU but.. not AU? You'll see.

**Summary:** Because sometimes, Haru thinks Lucia needs a restraining order.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rave.

**A/N:** UMI-CHII THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. This started off with the full intent of smutty humor/fluff and…. Well… yeah. I guess Lucia muse is feeling… repressed.

--

**Clue**

_o0o_

"What is this?" Lucia asks.

"Essential," Haru replies, curtly.

Lucia leans back and glares in disdain. "No," he growls, "It isn't." His words drip with venom. "Get it off."

Haru crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow. "So that you can? I don't think so."

Lucia fists his hands in the sheets and seethes. "Take it. Off."

"No," Haru says coldly. "I put this thing on for a reason, Lucia."

"What, to spite me?" the blonde sneers.

"No. It's because I need it."

Lucia sprang off the bed, and spun around, snarling.

"YOU DO NOT NEED A CHASTITY BELT."

Haru was unfazed. "Yes, actually, I do."

"WHY?!"

"Because," Haru said, getting off the bed. "I've been late to class eight times since you decided two a.m. was a splendid time for sating your needs." He tugged his pants up around his waist. "I've woken up with headaches five times in a row from getting my head bashed against the headboard." Then he buttoned them. "And we're both out of lube." The swift sound of the zip had a final ring to it.

Lucia clenched and unclenched his hands, shoulders shaking with rage. He was not to be denied, dammit!

Lunging forward, he tackled his lover to the bed.

"Lucia, WHA-?!" They fell with a fwump.

"I," Lucia said, grabbing at Haru's flailing arms and pinning them to the bed. "have a part-time job. At a bar." Haru jerked and writhed, but his wrists were both held tight to the sheets in one of Lucia's hands. "Therefore, I get home late. If the headboard's causing problems," With his free hand, Lucia started to remove Haru's clothes. "We can simply get rid of it. If we're out of lube," He wrenched Haru up by his necklace so that they were face to face. "You're just gonna have to deal with that."

He kissed him, hard and brutal.

"I deserve sex, Glory."

Haru looked up at the blonde, disbelieving and indignant. 'You.. _DESERVE _sex?! Lucia, what do you think you're doing now?!"

"Getting what I deserve."

Haru attempted to wrench his hands free to save his already tattered clothes, but Lucia held fast. "No, it's RAPE YOU-"

Lucia kissed him again.

"Shut up," He looked down at the black leather around Haru's hips. "Where's the key?"

"I'm not telling," Haru snarled.

Lucia scowled, tugging at the leather strap. "Then I'll have to break it off," he muttered.

Haru laughed, breathlessly and not without some malice. "Yeah, sure. Just try it, Rareglove. This thing's heavy-duty!"

The blonde snarled and tugged harder. Haru yelped. "Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Lucia grinned. "Then get the key." Haru bucked his hips, trying to get his boyfriend off him. "Like hell I'm going to-" CLINK.

Haru and Lucia looked at each other.

"What was that?" Haru asked. Simultaneously, they looked down at the belt. They blanched at the sight that greeted them.

The small, but strong lock on the chastity belt was looped through the clasp in Lucia's belt. Somehow, they had managed to lock themselves together at the hips.

"………" Lucia reached down and started tugging.

"Hey, what do you think you're- OWW!" Haru winced. "Lucia, that HURTS. STOPPIT."

Lucia smiled grimly. "Teach you to," he gave a hard tug. "Wear this crap."

Haru bit back a scream at a particularly rough yank. He writhed harder, the shreds of his clothing chafing his skin. He had _really_ liked that shirt. He was _so_ going to give Lucia a piece of his mind. Idiot should learn to respect other's clothing. If he could just get his hands free-

Lucia, annoyed, tugged viciously at the linked pieces of metal. Haru yelped.

"OUCH! LUCIA YOU BASTARD!"

Rearing up, Haru dealt his lover a head butt to the nose.

Lucia fell back and off the bed, dragging Haru along with him. They landed, in their reversed position, on the floor. Lucia bared his teeth in warning. Haru bared his own back. The two of them glared at each other in the dimly lit, and now utterly trashed, room silently.

"Dammit, Haru," Lucia muttered.

He bucked his hips, causing Haru to let out a pained gasp. "Key," Lucia ground out. All that bumping and grinding was having an effect on him. Haru panted, quivering. It would seem he had not remained unaffected either. Worse, the tight leather _hurt_.

"N-no.. No-," Haru stuttered, but his protest was cut short with a gasp as Lucia pressed his waist down and forced his body against him.

"_Key_," Lucia said again, pushing up with his arms and slamming Haru against the side of their bed. The world swam in front of his eyes, and Haru reeled, disorientated. Deciding on a different approach, Lucia smiled, almost gently. "Haru," he purred. "Love… it hurts doesn't it?" Haru whimpered as Lucia pressed his fingers down on the belt. Lucia leaned down and, slowly, lapped his tongue over Haru's cheek. "Tell me," he whispered. "Where's the key?" Haru shuddered, biting his lip. _'I won't say, won't say it, I won't I'm not that weak I won't I won't-' _"Haru," Lucia tried again, kissing the boy beneath him lightly. "The key." _'I hate it when he gets like this, why does he always try to do this? ...to me…. Lucia..' _Lucia pushed, sensing victory. "Love..," he asked once again. "Where's the key?" Haru let out a choked sob, and broke. Shakily, he pointed to a drawer in his desk.

Hastily, Lucia reached over and yanked it open. He dipped his hand inside, fingers scrabbling madly for the feel of any flat piece of metal. He found it.

Lucia grinned savagely, and pressed Haru against the bed by the throat. Unlocking the belt with a flourish, he discarded what remained of their clothes, tossing them away without a care. He leant down and kissed the silver-haired boy trapped beneath him, his tongue exploring every inch. His hands, large and calloused, roamed over the skin he longed to touch, to map out, to press against in the throes of his need. He rakes his nails along Haru's hips, and wrapped fingers around his neck. Choking, suffocating.

The sounds Haru makes bring more satisfaction to him than anything in this damned war ever could.

"_Never defy me again_," he hisses, as Haru tried weakly to tear away his hands.

Lucia claimed his lover's lips once again, in a crushing, powerful and possessive kiss.

With his one hand on Haru's thigh, Lucia dragged the other down to lie fully on the floor. With a Cheshire grin, Lucia reached under the silver-haired boy and ran a finger round Haru's hole. His partner quivered beneath him, part in anticipation, part in need. Part in fear.

"Can't escape me now," Lucia murmured, running a thumb over Haru's lower lip.

He pressed two fingers in, slowly, but evenly. Haru felt his breath hitch, felt his fingers dig into the carpet. He felt Lucia press in to the third knuckle. Lucia grinned, eyes fixed on his lover's face. He twisted his fingers, then moved them in a scissoring motion. Oh, how he loved this… How he _loved_ this… Lucia pulled his fingers out, and shoved them back in.

A soft cry escaped Haru lips, his eyes shut against the pain, against the building heat he could feel radiating from Lucia's body.

He knows how it is.

Lucia twisted his fingers once more, scissored them, twisted them again... alternating between stretching and thrusting and all the while lording his control over the being before him.

This boy… this boy who had dared….

He knows how it will end.

Finally, the blonde withdraws his fingers. Haru is still unready, still shaking like a leaf beneath him. Lucia lifts his hips into a better angle, smirking all the while. Wild malice danced in his eyes. Then, fingers clenching painfully on Haru's flesh, he thrust in, hard. Haru arched his back and screamed. He writhed as the pain wracked his form, gasping and sobbing and clawing uselessly at the air, fingers drawing long, red lines on Lucia's fore-arms.

This pale, pathetic boy… '_Just try to save the world now_.'

How come it always turns out like this?

"Lucia!" he cries. "..Lu..cia!..." The blonde smirks against his neck, and presses kisses along his jaw bone. He dips lower so that Haru can wrap his arms around his neck and be completely pinned beneath the blonde's frame.

Haru clings to him, desperate, wanting… seeking shelter from the pain in the one who was inflicting it. Lucia loves it when Haru has no one to turn to. No one to turn to but him.

Haru's body shuddered, and against his will, he felt it start to respond to Lucia's rhythmic thrusting. The blonde sets it fast, like always, and this time doesn't wait for Haru to catch up. Lucia's the master here. He does what he likes.

Haru bites his lip and bears with the pain, rakes his nails along Lucia's back. Feels the tears mingle with sweat. Like a drug he's too willing to take, he lets the blonde control him, bend him, break him to his will.

His beautiful ruin.

"Aaah!" he cries out, eyes snapping open to stare at nothing as Lucia wrapped his hand around Haru's shaft, pumping to the rhythm he'd set. "Aaaaah!" he throws his head back at the sensation, feeling the pressure build, having the weight of completion bear down upon him. "Ahh..! …AaaAAaaAahh!!..." The blonde clenches, releases, clenched and released again. Haru stops thinking, stops thinking about thinking, leaves all traces of coherent thought behind as Lucia's ministrations wreaked havoc in his mind.

Haru wasn't aware of how far gone he was. All that mattered now was Lucia.

He could do nothing now, except feel his lover own him, possess him, claim him and mark him, feel their sweat-slicked bodies slide against each other, and breathe in the scent of the only one he has ever let have this much power over him.

Lucia growled, slammed Haru down onto the floor and thrust into him harder. Haru whimpered and mewled, clawing desperately and too weak to do anything else. He was being drowned in a sea of lust.

Lucia himself was feeling the need, clawing closer to the edge.

So, so close…

Haru attempted to push himself up, brushed the fingers of one hand fleetingly against the bangs that hung over his lover's eyes. The blonde grasped his wrist and slammed it down next to Haru's head.

"_Mine!_" Lucia snarled. With a final thrust, he bit down on Haru's shoulder and felt the burning of satisfaction draw close, like an impending wave. His fingers tightened around Haru's cock, tearing an impassioned cry from his lover's throat as the tide of pressure swept Haru into its grasp, as the world blacked behind his vision and hot liquid coated the blonde's hand and belly. Lucia felt the silver-haired male arch his back, every part of him clenching, jerking and shuddering beneath his own. With a savage cry, he felt release.

For some long minutes after, the two lay there, panting, feeling the knotted muscles in their body relax after exertion. The spell, the wild tearing and passionate violence that had come over them began to withdraw, to seep into the corners of their room and dissipate through the walls. Haru drew in air in struggled gulps, trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs to calm him. Lucia nuzzled his neck, content in his power and satisfied.

Slowly, both began to recollect what had happened.

And what had happened? Neither could remember more than the need and emotion, powerful and all-consuming. It was like rage. It was frightening.

'_What was that?_' they wondered through the haze of fatigue and molten afterglow. Lucia pressed against his lover, worried. Had he hurt him? He'd never been that rough before.

"Ha-"

"That," Haru gasped. "…That… That was… different." Lucia paused and nodded, expression grim. Haru didn't act like he'd been seriously injured, but Lucia couldn't shake the feeling of... desperation, of wanting to crush the boy in his grip, to hold his life in his hands. Wanting to break him. The blonde shuddered.

It was like he'd been possessed.

What _was_ that?

Haru pushed him off, with great effort, and found to his ire that the arm thrown around his waist simply would not let him sit up. He struggled for a moment, and gave up when he realized that he was obviously too tired to do anything but fall asleep. Huffing, Haru lay back down. The head tucked against his shoulder began to chuckle.

Haru smiled, very much annoyed.

"Maybe I should just castrate you instead."

The laughter hitched with a wheeze.

**END.**

--


End file.
